pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style)
TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Orbulon (WarioWare, Inc.) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Jill's Joy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Bill's Disgust Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Teacher's Anger Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as The Pizza Girl Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Officer Eddy as The Subcoscious Guard Frank Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Officer Lou as The Subcoscious Guard Dave The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG